Will You or Won't You
by animated-vampire
Summary: Inuyasha cant take it anymore. He's love and he'll burst on if he doesnt confss. Follow Inuyasha with his amusing journey thru manners, grooming, and spies idk I suck at summaries just read


"I do," I stated plainly. There wasn't an inkling of doubt about what I was about to do. Kagome's delicate fingers were in mine and a veil covered her face. It was a small, barrier that was in my way. Kagome looked at me with her large, brown eyes before clearly agreeing that she wanted to be mine.

"I do," she announced. The veil was lifted and her lips found mine as Miroku uttered seven blissful words; I now pronounce you man and wife then six more; you may now kiss the bride. As soon as my lips touched hers darkness took the place of my happiness and I woke up. The sun was reflecting off of my silver hair and casting a gleam onto the well. I forced myself not to look at it and jumped from my favourite tree. I was done sitting here, there comes a time in every man's life when he has to grow up and act radically. Today was that day. I went searching for some type of flowers when Rin caught me in her fields.

"Hello Inuyasha," she said in her tiny voice. I jumped seventy feet in the air before realizing she was harmless, "who are ya pickin' flowers for!" I covered her mouth.

"I'm going to try to pass through the well again," I whispered. She nodded and scoped out the grounds. I watched as she picked two perfect roses. Both in bloom, one white and one red. She took the white, satin ribbon from her hair and tied it around the roses.

"Here, go…to Totosai and get a diamond. He has tons of adamant and knows exactly how to put it into a gorgeous ring," Rin hinted handing over the mini bouquet. I smiled weakly in thanks. Then set off to find Totosai.

I found the old bag sitting in his cavern, snoring with a snot bubble the size of one of my ears expanding and flattening. Bleh, I nudged him with my big toe then shook him when he didn't respond. He opened his eyes and stared at me in confusion.

"I need an adamant," I said. He looked confused which, in turn, irritated me to no end. He scratched, made sure he saw me right, asked me to repeat myself, then got hit.

"I'll get it myself y'ole bag," I snapped after making a respectable lump on his head. He sighed and kept his head down. I looked around and saw a wall of diamond sparkling with water, dripped from the stalagmites over head. Nothing in the cave could be used to shatter the rock. That's what I thought… Totosai ordered me to bow so I did wondering why he wanted me to do this. He grabbed the back of my haori and pushed me into the rock at full speed. A shower of diamonds sprayed down on me, coating my hair and jacket. Huh, who would've thought? I picked the most beautiful one when a gorgeous green-tinted gem caught my eye. Emerald, I thought with a somewhat freaky smile. I grabbed Totosai before he caught my drift and claimed a nice piece of the prized jewel.

"Make this a ring," I stated.

"Please?" I glared at him, then uttered my variation.

"Now," he smiled seeing the bluff in my eyes. I'd say please if I really had too. Anything for my Kagome.

"Alright, then go ask someone else," Totosai decided. I pulled my lips back showing my incisors, growl. The god forsaken word was hissed through my clenched teeth and came out angry and pained. A large, goofy grin showed up on his face making me less than happy. Let's see how happy he was with me ringing his neck! Kagome's breathtaking face entered my head so I balled my fists and smiled. If I burst a vein I blame Totosai. I turned around and left knowing it'd be ready in about three hours. I bound through a couple tree tops when two hands encircled my arm. I hadn't been thinking about anyone doing me any harm since we'd killed Naraku, but now I was captured by iron grips on both side.

"You wanna propose to Kagome, right?" Koga and Sesshomaru asked in unison. I should've known. One was gayer than Boy George and the other had rabies. Still might as well get used to the thought of being associated with Kagome.

"Yeah, but how'd you…" I began.

"News travels fast in Japan," Koga snapped looking me up and down. He and Sessho reach for my jacket. I smacked my assailants and shuddered. The thought of my homosexual brother and dieses ridden rival undressing me was revolting. I leapt from the tree and took off my jacket.

"Happy?" I asked. Sessho ripped my sleeves and pulled a brush from his chest pocket.

"Not yet, hold still," Sesshomaru ordered. I groaned as his pig hair brush ripped through my hair. Ah!

"You bastard!" I screamed holding my head. A clump of my hair was twisted in his brush. Ow.

"Shut up, I told you to hold still." Sesshomaru snapped in a monotone. I growled and tried to squirm away. Koga had a firm grip on my shoulders unfortunately so I gave up and endured hell. After thirty minutes of gruelling grooming I was finally "presentable" meh. Koga looked at me while I watched my hair move like a curtain. Clumps of my thick hair were on the floor and in Sessho's claws as he cleaned his brush.

"Shinto Inuyasha you shed like some kind of cat, bleh." Sesshomaru shuddered. I picked up a few strands and showed them to Sesshomaru.

"No my dear brother…YOU JUST YANKED PREMATURE HAIR FROM MY HEAD!" I shrieked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair was nappy!" he mumbled in defense. I growled.

"It's thick! Sango just combed it this morning…GENTLY! Might I add,"

"Well," Sesshomaru shrugged, "at least you look good," I twitched and shook my head. No time for fighting.

"I'd fight you but my head is killing me," I admitted. Sesshomaru gave me one of those eerie half harted smiled then left.

"Good because I'm booked," with that he disappeared…stupid faggot.

" Kagome…will you marry me…uh uh that wasn't going to fly. Kagome was nineteen now. No longer a young, naïve girl. Come to think of it we had both grown so much. I stopped thinking the world was out to get me and learned to make friends. I fell in love and was going to dig my way to China to ask the girl I loved to marry me! Yeah I'd grown about six notches humbler. Sango and Miroku's face appeared behind the bushes. Their arguing making it painfully obvious were they were.

"A;right guys, I'm going to go ask her if I can get through. I'll let you know what she said," I laughed jumping into the well that let me pass freely. * * *

Mr. Wasashii looked at us for the very last time before bowing to us. My vision clouded and my friends clutched my arms. They were practically bursting with joy as Mr. Watashii handed out gowns. He stopped by me and smiled.

"You worked hard with all those sick days in Jr. High, your teachers were worried you wouldn't graduate with your class…so would you mind doing a speech," I was beaming. I had worked hard for this.

"Sure Mr. W," I bowed. He smiled and handed me my cap and gown. Eri, Yuki, and Ayame and I squealed and began thinking something up with the five minute gap we had after changing. Finally I knew what I was going to say. Ayame hugged me and got in line behind me. Ms, Diowa, the principal, was calling names so slowly it hurt. What seemed like thirty years later, I was called.

"Higurashi Kagome," She called. I danced onto stage and gracefully took my diploma. I announced my thanks and went to the stands. Another thirty years later everyone was called and Ms. Diowa called me up.

"Fellow classmates and teachers. It's been a pleasure to learn with you all these past three years…" that was when my dreams came true. my eyes locked on a silver head of hair and bright, amber eyes. He was talking to my mom.

"Inuyasha!" I blurted unable to contain my joy. Everyone stared at me so I stared at him and finished my speech.

"The teachers here have taught us to stay in touch with our feelings but to use our heads…to…follow our hearts and…with that I have to go because…my hearts in the crowd right now," I stammered flying off the stage and into the crowd running to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuuuyasshhhaaaa!" I screamed. He caught me and hugged me. His face was in my hair. Eri and Yuki forked over fourty dollars each to a laughing Ayame. Inuyasha claimed my attention again by grabbing my face and kissing me. Ayame whistled and I wanted to melt.

"Then go ahead," he whispered. So I did. He kissed me again then got on his knees.

"Everyone…SHUT THE HOLE IN YOUR FACE" Inuyasha snapped the gently to me.

"Kagome…I know you deserve so much better than I can ever offer you. But I do love you so much and if you could find it in your heart to marry me that'd make me the happiest man alive," he broadcasted. The crowd awwwwww'd and I blushed.

"Yes! I will marry you! I love you so much too! I love you Inuyasha!" I shrieked. He smiled and slipped a golden band with a flower shaped diamond on my finger. There was a beautiful emerald in the middle and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Glad you like it,"

What more could I ask for? I had my flower dancing with me as close as could be. Every aspect of my wedding played out just like my dream. We said our vows and kissed. That kiss…was wow, I could feel that she loved me. A cherished miko loved me a hated half demon. Niether demon nor human. I wondered were I belonged and now I know. I belong, not to demons, dogs, humans , or coach roaches, no. I belong to mon cherie Kagome Taisho…

AN; DID YA LIKE IT? Review please


End file.
